


It's only going to get better

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meeting, I just love supercorp, SuperCorp, i don't know what to say about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena's never really had a friend before, until she meets Kara, then she gets so much more.Or Lena walks into a lecture early to find the cute girl from her class crying. Despite her lack of past experience in situations like these, she wants to make sure the girl is okay.





	It's only going to get better

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt, "I hope your day gets better.”

Lena’s never had any friends.

At first it was because people usually avoided her because of her last name, and then it didn’t take her long to realise that the few people who did try to befriend her were actually just after her name, after her money.

She learnt to avoid people after that, there’s no point in trying to make friends when no one a _ctually_  wants to be your friend.

So, she is entirely unequipped one day when she walks into a lecture ten minutes early to find a clearly upset girl already in one of the seats.

(The same girl she may or may not have noticed yesterday, the one with the blonde hair, bright smile and quite frankly _amazing_ arms.

The one problem is though, she’s not smiling now).

They make eye contact as Lena walks through the door and she sees the girl quickly wipe her eyes as they both avert their eyes.

That’s the perfect excuse right there, to just ignore the girl. Other students will be here soon and Lena could just ignore her, the lecture will start soon and she never has to think about her again.

(She will think of her again, only because she heard her laugh yesterday and it was magical).

But Lena can’t help it as her eyes find the girl again, her eyes red-rimmed as she sniffs and wipes at her eyes again, and she can’t help but feel sorry for her.

So, despite alarms going off in her mind telling her it’s a bad idea, that she has no idea how to deal with a situation like this, her feet take her towards the girl anyway.

(She just really wants to make her feel better, to see that beautiful smile again and hear her laugh, if she’s lucky).

“Hi…ahhh…are you okay?”

Stupid question, Lena thinks as the girl wipes her eyes yet again, clearly she’s not.

(Her glasses are slightly fogged up and Lena can’t help but think it’s sort of cute).

“Sorry…I...” She sniffs, tries to smile. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

There, Lena thinks, she’s fine, so she can just walk away without feeling bad. They’re not friends, they’re not _anything_ , so Lena has no reason to speak to her.

(She doesn’t have friends, but for the first time in her life she’s found someone that maybe she wants to be friends with).

Except no she can’t walk away, because she can tell the girl isn’t okay, not when big blue eyes are still watering as they look at her.

Lena makes a decision, one she’ll probably regret (she doesn’t) and tentatively drops her bag to the ground as she takes the seat next to the girl.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_Is this what you’re meant to do when someone is upset?_

The smile she gets is more genuine this time.

_Maybe it is?_

“I…” The girl starts slow, but then suddenly a lot of words are coming out of her mouth and Lena has to really focus to keep up. “It’s just, my sister, Alex, she’s so great, except she’s not here this year, she graduated last year and I know it’s only the second day of college but I miss her so much. And I know it’s not my first year anymore either, and I should be fine without my big sister here with me, but this is the first time we’ve been apart in so long. And then this morning this guy asked me out. Mike. I _really d_ on’t like him and I’ve told him no enough times but last year Alex was here to glare at him and scare him off, today I told him no again and he just looked so upset before he just asked me out again.”

Lena has this sudden irrational urge to find this guy and scare him off herself.

“And then as I was walking to class I tripped and dropped my favourite notebook and of course it landed in the only puddle in sight and just now I got a text from Alex saying she and Maggie- Maggie is my sister’s girlfriend- couldn’t come visit this afternoon because they both have to work and that was just the icing on an already bad morning and it’s not even ten o’clock and-“ She finally seems to take a breath. “And now I’m rambling to a complete stranger, I’m sorry.”

The girl sits back in her chair as her cheeks go red but at least she’s not crying anymore.

“Well, that…” Lena’s not even sure how to respond. What she does know is that the way this girl rambles is adorable. “That doesn’t sound like a very good morning at all. And I can’t help with the sister stuff but if you need me to scare away a guy, I can. I’ve been told I have a very good glare.”

The smile her words get is big and definitely genuine and Lena feels her chest warm at the sight.

“Thank you, I just might take you up on that.”

This time it’s Lena that smiles, she likes the idea of seeing this girl again.

“I’m Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.” She holds out her hand, only to look down at it a moment later as she pulls it back. “Maybe you don’t want to shake my hand, it’s covered in tears.”

“I’m Lena,” Lena smiles. “Lena Luthor.”

“It’s nice to meet you. And sorry about before, I swear, I’m not usually like this.”

Lena shrugs. “We all have bad days. I hope your day gets better.”

Kara ducks her head, cheeks going red, and Lena’s not entirely sure what she’s said to garner that reaction.

_Did she say something wrong?_

“Thanks to you, it already has.”

_Oh._

Now it’s Lena’s cheek that darken too as her heart skips a beat. She’s not used to this feeling but she quite likes it.

“In that case, I’m glad I talked to you,” Lena answers shyly.

She’s not used to friends and she’s definitely not used to _this_.

“So am I.”

Lena looks up as people start to filter into the room, she’d almost forgotten they were here for a lecture. She glances back at Kara, to say what, she’s not sure, but she stops when she sees the nervous look on Kara’s face.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks again, taking them back to where they began.

“Yeah, I…” Kara turns to her book in front of her, scribbles something down, tears the page out and hands it to Lena, just as the lecturer walks in.

Lena looks down at the piece of paper in her hand, surprised when she sees Kara’s name, her number and a smiley face written on it.

“Text me sometime?” Kara asks quietly, hope written across her face. “Maybe we could hang out outside of class, so I could say thank you for listening to my problems, possibly over a cup of coffee?”

_Did she just get asked out on a date?_

It doesn’t matter (although she sincerely hopes it is because the girl next to her is all kinds of adorable), either way her answer is yes.

\---

It doesn’t take long for Kara and Lena to become friends, something that Lena is entirely unaccustomed to but she loves it.

Then, suddenly she has a best friend, and Lena’s never been happier.

Until they’re informed by their friends (because yes, she has multiple friends now) that they’re basically dating, minus the kissing, and then they become girlfriends and there’s kissing now and _it’s wonderful_.

She loves Kara, with all her heart, and she’s so thankful that she spoke to Kara that day (and Kara’s thankful she was having a bad day because it meant she got to meet Lena, which now makes that the best day in the world).

So, despite young Lena’s thoughts that she’d never have any friends, she now has this loving group of friends, this loving _family_ and the absolute best girlfriend in the world.

(One day she’ll get to call Kara her wife too, but that’s a story for another day).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl come talk to me about supercorp


End file.
